


Escape Trajectory

by Haza_Souz



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: F/F, asurei/asukyu, hopeful Kyu, stream-of-consciousness pretension at 1 in the mornoh god its one in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haza_Souz/pseuds/Haza_Souz
Summary: Ayanami Rei has ejected from EVA Mark-09.





	Escape Trajectory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xairathan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xairathan/gifts).



Go. Go away. I want to...

Go away.

Ayanami Rei ejected the entry plug.

She clung to that, held that little idea in her hands like a precious flower, cupping her hands around it. It was such a precious thought. She ejected. The first judder of escape rocked the plug, lights going dark, the connection to EVA cut. Acceleration. Ayanami Rei (for it was Ayanami Rei, and no one else inside the plug) curled on her seat. Her hands were tucked against her belly, holding that idea completely covered and protected from the outside world. It was a coral reef in the dead seas, the blood held inside a body, like plasma; drying up and vanishing completely if any of it was ever shown to the outside.

A tremor, and now the LCL was starting to clog together, seperated from EVA's bloodstream. The parachutes would activate. Ayanami Rei breathed slowly, shallowly, saving every tiny gulp of oxygen in the fluid that surrounded her.

The order to eject was given and carried out by Ayanami Rei.

She had to keep saying, thinking that. Was there a difference between the two? Living memory was fallible. Ayanami Rei forgot things often.

She'd forgotten to read, or at least, that she used to read. Ikari had said so. She'd tried to remember that detail in her briefing. Prying open the books that Ikari had left her and staring listlessly at the contents was something that felt twisted, wrong...

Ayanami Rei had removed herself from EVA. The girl in the LCL thought that again. She mustn't stop saying that.

An unpleasant jolt ran through the plug, and Rei grabbed the sides to hold on for the final drop-

She'd let the idea go!

"Ayanami Rei started the self-eject procedure. Ayanami Rei abandoned EVA. Ayanami Rei seperated entry plug and ceased piloting." She chanted to herself, trembling now. The plug went completely dark as it hit the ground, rolling over, and LCL was turning liquid agianst her skin.

The rolling stopped and Ayanami Rei continued whispering to herself, the door opening and the flood of orange blood spilling out. It was caking on her skin now, even as Ayanami Rei writhed her hands in the air, to recapture that moment. A desperate sob choked up.

"Ayanami Rei has left NERV."

The chasm opened before her. It was behind her, too, and above her. Nothingness. She was cut free.

Shakily, the blue-haired pilot laid her hands on the rim of the plug and hauled herself up. Her muscles hadn't been built for that. They'd been designed for-

"Ayanami Rei ejected the entry plug." That was a repeat.

She looked around, ugly landscape that had suffered another apocalypse laid out all round, less like a real space and more an extended wound left by humanity. Where? Where?

She didn't not know this place. There was EVA - more than one - on the horizon. Perhaps in another direction lay the black carcass of the Geofront. Ayanami Rei did not know what to do.

Do what you want to do!

Her hands made the same motion again, clapping together in front of her head as the thought streamed out. And then... slowly, she lowered them, placing them against her heart.

Ayanami Rei would remember this, will remember this. She will remember to do what she wants. Ayanami Rei wondered what she wanted.

And, slowly, loping at first, then rising into a run, she aimed for the brightest EVA outline on the horizon. It stood out, a bright and strong red against the ugly blood of the sea and land and sky. Perhaps, just like then, it could help her figure out what she wanted. She wanted to learn that, and to hear it from her...

(And the red EVA on the horizon saw the tiny black dot in the distance, turned, and came for her, like the Geofront never could, and never would again.)


End file.
